1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a supporting member for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and, more particularly, to a supporting member for an LCD device capable of improving an image display quality, a backlight assembly having the supporting member and an LCD device having the supporting member.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image using electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystals. The LCD device includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel displays an image based on an image signal and light. The backlight assembly supplies the LCD panel with the light.
The backlight assembly can be classified as an edge illumination type backlight assembly and a direct illumination type backlight assembly based on a location of a light source.
The edge illumination type backlight assembly includes at least one light source on a side of a light guiding plate. The direct illumination type backlight assembly includes a plurality of light sources corresponding to an effective display region in which the image is displayed. The light generated from the light sources is irradiated onto the LCD panel.
The direct illumination type backlight assembly includes light sources, a diffusion plate, a supporting member, a reflecting plate and a receiving container. The diffusion plate is positioned between the light sources and the LCD panel. The supporting member supports the light sources and the diffusion plate so that the light sources can be spaced apart from the diffusion plate by a predetermined distance. A portion of the light leaked from the light sources can be reflected from the reflecting plate. The receiving container receives the light source.
The supporting member is interposed between the reflecting plate and the diffusion plate. The supporting member is positioned on the reflecting plate. The supporting member includes a lamp clip and a supporting part. A light source such as, for example, a lamp is positioned in the lamp clip. The supporting member supports the diffusion plate. The lamp clip receives the lamp, and the supporting member is fixed to the receiving container. When the supporting member does not securely hold the lamp, the lamp drifts in the receiving container so that a distance between the diffusion plate and the lamp can be inconsistent, thereby deteriorating an image display quality.